This invention relates to a closet assembly, and more specifically to an easily stored, collapsible closet.
In today's global economy, consumers are developing new preferences about how they buy products. For instance, more and more consumers are purchasing products from internet websites rather than brick and mortar stores. Items purchased from an internet website are typically shipped directly to the consumer. In contrast, brick and mortar stores typically by items in bulk for consumers to come buy at the store. The increased amount of internet purchases requires a different strategy for shipping the products. Packaging and shipping items individually for internet purchases is quite different from packaging and shipping bulk quantities of products.
In order to reduce packaging and shipping costs, it is advantageous to reduces the size of a particular product. Conventional closet assembly products are large bulky items that are expensive to package and ship. Therefore, what is needed is a collapsible closet assembly.